Innocent Leaves
by riot of relaxation
Summary: There's only a few inches separating between Remus and Siruis's bodies but both act is if there is a world between them.


If someone were to look at Remus Lupin and Siruis Black sitting on the park bench amongst the trees, swirling leaves and hollowing wind they would have never suspect the two to be friends.

Remus is looking to the left. The wind is reeking havoc on his hair. Blowing the back bits of sandy brown hair straight up in the air. His hands are too preoccupied with being enclosed into each other to push it down. His face is sharp and precise like a statue molded out of clay. His features are only more intriging by the random and obscure scars that date across his face like lines to a treasure map. It's cold and his cheeks are flushing with a soft red color that matches the tint of the leaves. His brown jacket fit snuggly against his white sweater. Both old and smelling like moth balls and starting to fray apart at each tampered edge. His pants are too big and fall into a heap at his brown shoes. The edges fall into the mud but for once he doesn't seem to notice it. The bench is cold and he shifts slightly without making much sound.

Siruis is looking to the right. His black hair is slightly longer then Remus' falls straight into his eyes without the help of the wind in a sort of causal elegance. He's handsome by features of a sharp jaw line and cheek bones that come from years of a family's fight for perfection. His one hand holds a cigarette towards the ground while the other lingers with his elbow resting on his knee. The only movement is made when he takes a long drag but then goes back to his silent positioning. A leather jacket fits perfectly over a muggle tee shirt with some band's name etched into the fabric. It's cold but the leather feels warm against his skin. His black pants are tucked into his large and intimating black boots that tie all the up to his knees. One foot is slightly angled and resting next to his last cigarette butt that was cast aside awhile ago.

There's only a few inches separating between Remus and Siruis's bodies but both act is if there is a world between them.

Siruis makes a swift movement tossing aside the cigarette from his hand and watching it burn into the dirt at his feet. Remus makes a quick movement as well sneaking a wand from his pocket and pointing at the cigarette. After a softly spoken word it disappears without a trace. Siruis makes a noise and finally turns his head.

"You should come by to see Harry tomorrow."

Remus replaces the wand back into it's spot in his left pocket and straightens up slightly. "No, it's alright."

"Remus." Siruis turns and stares at him for a moment before reaching out a hand that connects awkwardly at his Remus' shoulder. The fabric of his jacket makes his hand feels itchy at first but he keeps his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything. It's.. I talked to them. Everyone understand.. you know."

"No Siruis." Remus turns now too and adjusts his shoulder causing Sirius' hand to slide off and fall to the bench. "I don't know. Or maybe I do understand it all and maybe that's why I don't want to go. Why did you let them go on so long suspecting me?"

"I didn't know! Remus, how was I suppose to know they suspected you? They didn't want to tell! Just.. listen, come by tomorrow and we can talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Remus starts. "Talk about how for the last few months my best friends have been avoiding me all because they suspected me a traitor? Yes, that's a brilliant sort of conversation. What if I don't want to talk about this anymore? It's over, according to you guys, it's over."

"Moony." Siruis replaces his hand on Remus' shoulder and squeezes it gently. "You know how it is now. They suspected me too! And Peter! And everyone else. It's.. you're so bloody reclusive lately. You barely talk to us anymore, it was all too easy for people to suspect. I don't know what else I could possible say to you right now, Moony."

Remus doesn't move for a moment and looks squarely at his hands. "I trusted you. I trusted James and Peter and Lily too. You knew all my secrets, I never kept anything from you, that wasn't for your own good at least." He looked back to Siruis. "You knew that I wasn't a spy. You knew and I don't know how you could have let them.. it's not fair Siruis. Don't you think I've been accused of being evil, a dark creature from everyone else in the world? I didn't need it from my best bloody friends, I didn't need it from you."

"I'm sorry!" Siruis nearly shouted it across the park. He nearly stood up and yelled it at the top of his lungs but he didn't. "Is that better? I said I was sorry. I ruddy told them it wasn't you. I hollered at them! I shouted! Remus, I defended you. I stood up for you! Why can't you just.. why can't you just come over tomorrow and talk to James? They miss you. You haven't seen Harry in forever, he needs his uncle Remus around."

They are quiet for a minute and Siruis has high hopes about the day suddenly. He knows Remus and he knows the heart that's inside of him and he knows how he needs his friends. And Siruis knows how much he really does need Remus.

"If you can't trust your friends Siruis then who the bloody hell can you trust? I forgive you, Siruis. I know that's what you want to hear, so I've said it. I forgive James and everyone else too. You're right, human nature to suspect the bloody werewolf. But that doesn't explain why I haven't heard nothing as much as an owl from you in almost a month. Really, Siruis, if you can't put your faith into the people who you supposedly care about then.. well, what's the point."

"You're right."

"We're all innocent, Padfoot. Me, you, James, Lily, Peter and little Harry. It's this bloody world that's the wrong one. I know people get scared and confused and I couldn't really blame everyone for it but I just.. I just had more faith in you I suppose. I thought you'd be the last person to turn their back on a friend."

"I'm sorry, Moony."

"I forgive you Padfoot."

Remus checks his watch haphazardly before looking at Siruis one last time.

"It's past midnight."

"Yeah."

"Happy Halloween Siruis."

There's a soft popping sound that Siruis recognizes all too well and is left alone with only the company of swirling leaves.


End file.
